The Wars
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: Peperangan antarpasukan demi kemenangan sedang berlangsung, tetapi sesuatu terjadi di akhir peperangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pergi dan hadapi mereka!" / "Terkutuklah kau dengan sempak bolongmu, Ahomine." / "K-Kuroko.. cchi..." / "TUNGGU! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" WARNING! OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku, dan hal-hal nista lainnya. Nggak tau ini rate T apa M, sumimasen!


Peperangan antarpasukan demi kemenangan sedang berlangsung, tetapi sesuatu terjadi di akhir peperangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pergi dan hadapi mereka!" / "Terkutuklah kau dengan sempak bolongmu, Ahomine." / "K-Kuroko.. cchi..." / "TUNGGU! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

#

#

#

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING! OOC, Typo, GaJe, bahasa tidak baku, dan hal-hal nista lainnya.**

Jangan dibaca kalo dirasa nggak menarik, kecuali kalo penasaran & tahan sama kenistaannya.

#

#

#

Tokyo, 12 April 2014

14.00

#

#

#

**Someone's POV**

#

#

#

DOR!

PRANG!

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana masih sangat mencekam di sini. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Di benteng merah nan kokoh ini, semuanya mempertaruhkan nyawanya, demi kemenangan. Tak ada yang menghindar, ini adalah area di mana kau tidak akan bisa kabur. Medan peperangan yang penuh dengan suara tembakan. Darah berceceran di mana-mana.

Tak ada waktu untuk menangisi mereka yang telah meregang nyawa.

Tak ada waktu untuk menyingkirkan mereka yang sudah gugur.

Tak ada waktu untuk menghindari peperangan ini.

Suara tembakan dari senapan musuh masih terngiang di telingaku, tapi tak ada waktu untuk melamun karena itu. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa di tubuh yang mulai mencapai batasnya ini, aku mulai bergerak. Persetan dengan beratnya sniper ini, aku sudah membawanya sejak perang dimulai satu jam yang lalu. Kubawa tubuhku ke markas, dan kurebahkan diriku di atas tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pergi dan hadapi mereka!"

'Dasar pimpinan keparat.' aku mencelos dalam hati.

Ya, tak bisa kupungkiri memang. Seseorang berambut biru dongker dihadapanku ini, yang seharusnya berwibawa dan mau menghadapi musuh dari depan, malah bersembunyi dan minum-minum di dalam markas. Bau alkohol tentu mendominasi mulut lebarnya. Yang membuatku ingin muntah dihadapannya langsung, jika aku memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah pimpinan kami, yang bertanggung jawab atas wilayah kami. Jika tak ada dirinya, mungkin aku sudah meregang nyawa.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku. "Hei kau, bawakan aku peluru untuk senjataku ini-ssu." perintahku kepada sembarang orang. Dan tak lama seseorang membawakan apa yang kuminta.

"Hanya ini yang tersisa. Gunakan sebaik mungkin." katanya.

"Tentu." tak berlama-lama aku mengisi peluru sniperku.

"Jika kau berhasil melumpuhkan mereka, pangkatmu kunaikkan." pimpinan berkata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Cih." aku mendecih pelan.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" sial, pimpinan mendengarku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa-ssu." jawabku asal.

"Cepat pergi. Sebelum markas ini hancur." suruhnya. Aku pun hanya menuruti.

'Aku tidak menginginkan pangkat bodoh!' celosku dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat tentangnya. Cara bicaranya yang kotor, sikapnya yang semena-mena terhadapku dan prajurit lain, juga kelakuannya saat ini. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah enak-enakan!? Bagaimana jika kita kalah!? Bagaimana nasib orang yang percaya kepada kita jika kita kalah!?

Ah, mungkin dia tidak mempedulikannya. Hanya uang dan kenikmatan semata yang dia inginkan.

"Sial!" aku memukul tembok merah di sebelahku. Persetan dengan perihnya tanganku, hati ini jauh lebih sakit sekarang.

"Terkutuklah kau dengan sempak bolongmu, Ahomine." aku mengumpat.

"Tak ada waktu untuk mengumpat tentangnya. Ayo." seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Eh? Ya." aku menoleh kepadanya.

Seseorang yang seperjuangan denganku. Dia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, yang membuatnya unggul di medan perang. Bertopeng dengan wajah yang tak kalah imut dengan anak berusia 5 tahun, juga tingginya yang tidak seberapa, tak dipungkiri dia adalah penembak yang hebat. Sudah banyak musuh yang ditembak mati olehnya. Aku sangat mengagumi kemampuannya. Kami berteman dekat.

"Kau juga membencinya-ssu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya singkat.

'Siapa yang tidak membenci pemimpin keparat itu.' batinku.

"Menurut data, sudah separuh dari pasukan kita yang gugur. Sementara musuh masih banyak di luar sana. Meskipun jumlah tentara musuh lebih sedikit, mereka semua lebih ahli dalam memegang senjata." jelasnya.

"Sial.." aku menggumam kesal.

Kami bersembunyi di antara tembok-tembok merah di sekitar markas. Tak lupa sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Aku melihat ke arah kanan dan belakang, sementara dia melihat ke arah kiri dan depan. Aku melihat seorang prajurit musuh yang lengah, dan tak berlama-lama aku segera menembaknya.

DOR!

Satu tembakan tepat mengenai...

.

.

.

.

.

...selangkangannya.

"Tembakan yang sangat jitu." ujar teman di sebelahku. Aku hanya menyeringai.

"Dan itu benar-benar sakit-ssu." lanjutku. Dan tak lama kemudian suara tembakan dari senjatanya terdengar.

"Luar biasa, jantungnya pasti hancur." ujarku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Kami masih melanjutkan kegiatan kami, mengawasi keadaan sambil terus menembak musuh yang datang. Hingga seseorang yang ditugaskan sebagai mata-mata kami datang membawa berita.

"Sudah banyak tentara musuh yang gugur, hanya tinggal beberapa orang." tuturnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya." balasku.

"Sama-sama." dia kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya, tetapi––

"AKH!" aku bisa melihat darah muncrat dari mulutnya meskipun dia membelakangiku. Mataku membelalak melihatnya, begitu juga dengan teman di sebelahku. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku lengah karena hal itu hingga sebuah peluru hampir mengenai kepalaku dari belakang. Untungnya aku cepat menghindar, hingga setidaknya jarak kepalaku hanya 5 senti dari peluru.

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang tidak aku sadari...

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat...

Suara tembakan itu sangat kudengar...

Dan aku pikir itu menuju ke arahku...

Aku pun tidak bisa menghindar, hanya menutup mataku...

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan dunia peperangan ini...

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

"AKH!" hei, suara siapa itu? Aku hanya membuka mataku, dan aku menyadari sesuatu.

Seseorang di sebelahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah...

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarat.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-hei! Bangunlah!" teriakku serak.

"J-ja... ngan... hirau... kan... aku–– akh!" mataku serasa panas melihatnya.

"Kau harus hidup-ssu! Kau–– kau adalah orang yang–– kau tidak boleh mati-ssu!" persetan dengan suara serak dan air mataku yang tak terasa keluar.

"Tidak... kau... pas... ti... bisa... tanpa... aku..." pandangan matanya mulai sendu.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, hingga kata-kata dari pimpinan terngiang di kepalaku.

'Tak ada waktu untuk menangisi mereka yang telah meregang nyawa.'

"Sial.." gumamku kesal. Air mataku makin deras.

"Yang... paling... pen.. ting... adalah... apa... yang... bi.. sa... kau... lakukan..." aku hanya mendengarkannya berkata, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"... untuk... tim... Kise... kun..." dan itu, adalah kata terakhir yang kini terngiang di kepalaku. Dan saat itu juga dia melengkungkan bibirnya dan menutup matanya.

"K-Kuroko.. cchi..."

"Tak ada waktu untuk menangisi mereka yang telah meregang nyawa, nanodayo." tiba-tiba seseorang dengan kacamata dan sniper di tangannya berbicara di kejauhan.

"K-kau!" aku tercekat melihatnya, seseorang yang cukup mengerikan di mata kami. Salah satu sniper andalan musuh. Dengan rambut hijau lumutnya dia mampu bersembunyi di semak-semak dengan sempurna. Juga dengan kacamatanya yang anti peluru dan mampu melihat jarak jauh.

"Ya, aku yang membunuhnya. Dan kini giliranmu yang akan kuhabisi nanodayo." katanya sarkasme sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Heh, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu-ssu.." aku pun berusaha mengangkat tubuhku yang terasa berat, dan memegang sniperku dengan mantap.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi lakukan jika kau bisa nanodayo." katanya dengan seringaian.

Aku mulai berkonsentrasi membidik ke arahnya. Begitu juga dengannya. Sudah tak kuhiraukan suara tembakan dan teriakan kesakitan di sana. Di pikiranku hanya orang di depanku ini. Tapi..

Rasanya kepalaku mulai berat..

Pandangan mataku mulai redup..

Nafasku tidak beraturan..

Detak jantungku melemah..

Kakiku sudah tidak tahan menahan beban lagi..

'Sial, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?' batinku. Aku pun tetap memaksakan diri berdiri tegap. Tetapi tubuhku berkehendak lain. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika saja aku tidak segera menahan tubuhku dengan tanganku. Aku tidak melihat seperti apa reaksi orang di hadapanku melihatku. Aku pun kembali bangkit dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa. Mataku kembali pedas karena rasa sakit ini.

Dan kalimat terakhir dari temanku yang tergeletak mayatnya di belakangku itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

'Yang... paling... pen.. ting... adalah... apa... yang... bi.. sa... kau... lakukan...'

'... untuk... tim... Kise... kun...'

"Maaf, Kurokocchi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan-ssu." ujarku lirih. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku sudah memegang sniperku lagi, dan tak lama kemudian..

Aku yakin aku mendengarnya...

Dua suara tembakan yang sangat keras..

Yang satu berasal dari sniper berkacamata..

Tetapi.. apakah satunya dariku..?

Ah, tidak...

Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya..

Meskipun darah keluar dari mulutku..

Meski jantungku hancur berkeping-keping..

Dan tubuhku jatuh tersungkur di tanah..

Aku sudah melakukan yang bisa kulakukan..

Dan.. terima kasih, Kurokocchi...

Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang...

Meski jantung ini sudah berhenti..

Meski air mata ini terus mengalir..

Aku akan membuat senyuman terakhirku..

Untukmu..

#

#

#

**Normal POV**

#

#

#

"Hmph, dasar bodoh." sang sniper hijau membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya sedang sakit, tetapi kau tetap saja memaksakan diri nanodayo." ujarnya lagi.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengenalnya, Midorima." seseorang berambut merah di belakangnya berkata. Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Aku bukan mengenalnya, tetapi tahu tentangnya." balasnya.

"Baiklah, kita hanya perlu menghancurkan markas mereka. Murasakibara sudah siap dengan bazooka miliknya." ujar si merah sambil menoleh ke orang berambut ungu yang sangat tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Aka-chin, tetapi sepertinya kita terlambat, ya kan Mido-chin?" ujarnya dengan nada malasnya.

"Ya, Akashi. Sepertinya ada bahaya yang akan menerpa kita semua nanodayo." lanjut si hijau.

"Apa maksud kalian, Murasakibara, Midorima?" tanyanya tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan itu pun terjadi..

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

"Eh?" semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan pistol mainan ini!? Dan juga Tetsu-kun! Ki-chan! Kenapa kalian tidur di sini!?" teriak seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Kami tidak tidur-ssu! Kami hanya pura-pura mati Momocchi!" jawab Kise yang langsung bangun.

"Salahkan Kise yang merencanakan ini." Aomine pun ikut berkata.

"Oi Aominecchi! Bukan aku, tetapi Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise membalas.

"Ya, kami hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu latihan. Hari ini ada latihan kan?" lanjut Kuroko.

"Eh? Begitu ya–– tunggu, Akashi-kun juga?" tanya Momoi.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya balik Akashi.

"Ah, tidak–– Aomine-kun! Kau merokok!?" tanya Momoi yang melihat Aomine seperti menghisap rokok.

"Bukan Satsuki, ini lolipop." jawab Aomine enteng.

"Tidak mungkin lolipop bisa berasap!" balas Momoi.

"Ini karena aku menghisapnya terlalu kuat. Tidak percaya?" kata Aomine sambil mengeluarkan isi mulutnya yang ternyata memang benar lolipop.

"Eh, Mine-chin, aku mau lolipopnya.." Murasakibara meminta.

"Nggak, beli aja sendiri." balas Aomine.

"Hah, kalian ada-ada saja.." Momoi menghela nafas.

"Tetapi Tetsu-kun, dari mana kamu dapat pistol mainan itu?" tanya Momoi.

"Aku menemukannya di gudang rumahku." jawab Kuroko.

"Ooh, begitu yaa.." balas Momoi.

"Tapi, maaf.. sebenarnya.. hari ini tidak ada latihan.." lanjut Momoi dengan tangan membentuk huruf V yang membuat enam pasang mata yang menatapnya terbelalak. Kuroko mengedipkan matanya, Kise melongo, Midorima retak kacamatanya, Aomine keselek lolipop, Murasakibara keselek bazooka (baca : maibou), sementara Akashi hanya diam (terkejut dalam hati).

'Jadi...'

'Selama ini aku hanya menunggu hal yang tidak terjadi?' batin mereka disertai sweatdrop berjamaah.

#

#

#

Omake

#

#

#

"Momoi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu sejak tadi nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. Setelah kejadian absurd itu, mereka bertujuh memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

"Benar-ssu! Apa Momocchi baru mendapat pengumuman tadi?" lanjut Kise.

"Itu.. sebenarnya..." Momoi ragu menjawab.

"Ada apa Momoi? Kamu terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu." Akashi ikut berkata.

"Satsuki, cepat katakan." ujar Aomine.

"Itu... karena kalian sangat lucu.." jawab Momoi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Maksud Momoi-san?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Dari awal aku sudah melihat tingkah kalian. Kalian terlihat sangat konyol tadi, sampai-sampai aku lupa memberitahukan jika hari ini tidak ada latihan basket. Beberapa orang yang lewat juga melihat kalian, ada yang ketawa, ada yang sweatdrop, bahkan ada yang memotret kalian. Pokoknya banyak!" jawab Momoi sambil menutup mulutnya tertawa. Dan reaksi enam pasang mata lainnya adalah...

Kuroko masih dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Kise blushing karena membayangkan fansnya melihatnya.

Midorima hampir kesandung kakinya sendiri.

Aomine terlihat biasa saja.

Murasakibara keselek lolipop yang sama dengan lolipop Aomine yang baru saja dibelinya.

Akashi menunduk sambil bermuka suram.

#

#

#

The End

#

#

#

Oke, ini fic nista yang dibikin di hari Minggu yang cerah ini /apaan sih/

Maaf kalo update 'Tasku Hilang!' nya lama, lagi kosong ide T_T /digeplak/

Kalo mau silahkan ngasih kritik & saran berupa review buat fic nista ini. Jangan flame lohh..

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih buat yang mau baca! ^^


End file.
